clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Hot Sauce
Operation: Hot Sauce was the third EPF in-game mission in Club Penguin. It began on April 5, 2013 and ended on April 18, 2013. Information was released regarding the mission in the form of a sketch, however, there was no release date until Issue #388 of the Club Penguin Times where the Cove was shown with stains of hot sauce. Storyline Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert accompanied by Klutzy attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole a large hoard of pizza along with the giant bottle of hot sauce that was connected to the oven inside, which he later utilized inside his newly built lair what he secured by building several defensive mechanisms such as an invisible entrance at the shores of the Beach. At the same time, Rookie was hosting a Pizza Party at the Cove, but it was canceled due to the Pizzatron 3000 being "Out of Order" since the giant hot sauce bottle from the Pizza Parlor had been stolen. Herbert was sure his lair could not be found. The EPF Agent was assigned to the task of recovering the hot sauce bottle by The Director of the EPF and the agent's EPF phone was upgraded along with new features to aid them in the task of finding the missing hot sauce bottle and the thief who stole it. The agent then calibrated the TraceTracker 3000 or the TraceTracker 100 using evidence found at the Pizza Parlor and discovered footprint tracks left by Herbert and Klutzy. The footprints eventually led to the beach, where the secret entrance to Herbert's lair was hidden. After successfully solving the lock to the lair's door using their EPF phone's new "Entry Gainer 3000" feature, the agent entered the lair. Inside, Herbert had in his possession a water pump machine to drain the water that was constantly flooding inside the lair, since it was located underwater. If the agent stayed long enough in the lair without doing anything, Herbert heavily hinted that what he was working on a new, much larger bomb compared to the Popcorn Time Bomb and Cream Soda Sticky Bomb to make Club Penguin a tropical paradise using the destroyed remains of the Solar Laser. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a slice of pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's water pump machine. Klutzy, who was hungry subsequently walked onto the switch and to Herbert suddenly noticing with shock and horror, the lair flooded. The EPF agent was able to retrieve some pizza from the flood for the Pizza Party, along with the giant hot sauce bottle, which was returned back to the Pizza Parlor. If the agent looked through the Cove Binoculars on the lifeguard stand at the Pizza Party at the Cove in the aftermath of completing the mission, they could see Herbert angrily waving his fist in the air alongside Klutzy reaching for pizza lingering in the ocean, whilst both on the solar laser floating in the ocean. In the end, Club Penguin Island was safe once again. Walkthrough #Go to the EPF Command Room and click on the big TV. #You will get a briefing of the Mission by The Director. #Go to the Cove and click on Rookie. He will say something. #Go to the Pizza Parlor and click on Jet Pack Guy. He will say something. #Click on the hot sauce on the table next to the Pizzatron 3000 (but any hot sauce in the room will do). You will put the hot sauce in your EPF briefcase. #Click on the fur on where the big hot sauce bottle used to be. Again, it will be put in the briefcase. #Members: Open your EPF Phone and click on gadgets. Place the hot sauce and the fur into the part that comes out. Non-members: Go to the EPF Command Room, place the evidence inside the machine near the main screen, and wait for six hours. #The TraceTracker 3000/TraceTracker 100 will then load. #Follow the green bear footprints and small circles out of the Pizza Parlor. #The trail should lead to the Beach. Waddle to the bottom of the room. #Stand on the platform with Herbert P. Bear's footprints. #Walk to the secret door that appears. #Play the Entry Gainer 3000 and click on the bottom object on your EPF Phone repeatedly until the door unlocks. #You should now be back in the Beach. Walk to the secret door. #Listen to Herbert's conversation. #Click on the pizza stack and throw a pizza on the flood switch. Klutzy should walk on the switch. #Listen to what Herbert says and then the room will flood. #You should now be at the Cove. Listen to Rookie, then accept your gift from Director. #You have now completed Operation: Hot Sauce. #You can re-play the mission as many times as you want by going to the EPF Command Room and clicking the screen. Free items Trivia *This was the first case to utilize the upgraded EPF Phone. *It was similar to the PSA Missions in storyline and interface, but was played in-game, like Operation: Blackout. *With the release of Operation: Hot Sauce, prices for Elite Gear items increased, due to medals being easily obtainable, as players were not limited to one medal per week. *After completing the mission, players could replay the mission as much as desired, although the medals received after completion would go down by one per replay, until they reached one. *Using the TraceTracker 3000 or the TraceTracker 100, it can be seen that Herbert and Klutzy were making snow angels at the Dock. *This was the first time Jet Pack Guy was seen as a sprite. *There was a small note in the April section of the 2012-2013 yearbook about this event. Glitches *After completing the mission, some players would be stuck on an infinite loading screen. This glitch was later fixed. *When the operation was first released on April 5, the EPF Command Room appeared blank, except the penguins. Gallery Sneak Peeks Images Blog EPF Sketches small2.png New Mission Preview.jpg Yesyesyesnoops.png EPFSneak 0-1363282549.jpg SecretEntrance 0-1363965334.jpg cove pizza.jpg PICTUREHOTSAUCE.png Hotsauce.jpg Login and Logoff Screens Op EPF Mission.png|The Login Screen for the Mission. Note: Human footprints 0327-EPF-Exit-Screen 0-1364439746.jpg|The Logoff Screen for the mission. Note: Human footprints Rooms Operation Hot Sauce Beach.png|Beach Operation Hot Sauce Beach 2.png|Beach with footprints visible Operation Hot Sauce Beach 3.png|Beach with footprints visible and the door to Herbert's lair open Operation Hot Sauce Cove.png|Cove Operation Hot Sauce Cove 2.png|Cove after completion Operation Hot Sauce Dock.png|Dock Operation Hot Sauce Herbert HQ.png|Herbert HQ Operation Hot Sauce Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Operation Hot Sauce Pizza Parlor 2.png|Pizza Parlor with footprints visible Operation Hot Sauce Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Operation Hot Sauce Town.png|Town Others Operation Hot Sauce Inventory Icon.png|Part of the HUD for the mission. This part allows you to collect clues TraceTracker 100 EPF Inventory Icons 412.png|The TraceTracker 100 Operation Hot Sauce Dock Trace Snow Angel Klutzy.png|A "snow angel" of Klutzy at the Dock Operation Hot Sauce Dock Trace Snow Angel Herbert.png|A "snow angel" of Herbert at the Dock Lairgate.png|Using the Spy Phone to crack Herbert HQ's security code Operation Hot Sauce binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars after the operation is completed JUnY2O2.png|Herbert P. Bear after flooding his bunker Herbertlair.png|Herbert welding in his lair Op EPF Mission Home.png|The homepage designed for the mission SWF Music *Herbert's Lair *Pizza Parlor *Cove Aftermath *EPF Command Room Category:EPF Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:EPF Operations